helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Berryz Koubou/@comment-46.5.61.44-20140430165435
Ok.. srsly.. over and over again... now I just have to comment about this! ABOUT MAASA It's really no secret that she is Yoyo-ing over and over again since years. It wouldn't be bad for her to loose slowly but healthy some weight, but I think a reason she never did so is simply because she knows that there are some stupid (no, not just Japanese wota, really, globally attacking) people that say shit like ,"she should simply stop eating" (srsly, if she did so she would loose a lot of weight in a short time (mainly water) but gaining it back as soon as her body gets something that it could grab in its starvation-mode.. she possibly did so several times, it's just speculation but would explain a lot) or "If she doesn't loose it fast, we'll make her shame her weight down! - Planning a shitstorm". If somebody told her "hey, ur fat!" and yeah, she IS in business, in Japan, a country known for telling people so if you're a weight troubler... and those people out there talking how disgusting they think you are, hell for sure she'd rather go through a "fast-but-not-so-healthy-and-long-lasting" diet, then through a "longlasting-healthy-but-much-rather-timeconsuming-diet", especially if she didn't know better. Random comments people state about her are for example: ver. "She's getting bigger 'n bigger: sooo fat" or the duper biased oshi ver. "Seems like somebody lost weight ;PP fuckin' haters in ya faaace!" Gosh really? Is that sooo surprising? Something she does since a long time of her life? I don't thnk she doesn't give it a try I rather think she does it often too much... and media-attention is something she sadly gets enough for this... Media is disgusting for searching for celebrities dirty little secrets and problems. Weight is sadly something you can't hide as good as you could do with a boyfriend I guess... ABOUT RISAKO Lol... many people who say Risako is fat NOWADAYS (what she really isn't anymore, not even for Japanese standards she should be over average) compare her with Miya which IS wrong xD. Or say: "Risako is fat too!" when they're rather biased to Maa than to Rii and somebody stated "Maasa is fat" beforehand (which is, let's be honest: something that happens more often than expected). Miya is generally a bit skinnier but tends to have a pear-shaped body (big booty, tiny boobs and skinny upper-body) while Risako is a little bit taller and seems also a few kg heavier but apple-shaped with a little tendency to a V shaped body (little booty/skinny legs, very big belly/ big breasts). There is not really a difference between their leg sizes (actually Rii-Chan even tends to have a bigger thight gap than Miya, but we all know that Miya instead of that has a really flat belly) which tells you pretty easy so. Also Rii-Chan started to lose weight right after Cha-Cha Sing. She just did it really really slowly and so it got less noticable (which gives Yo-yo for sure a smaller chance, because it's for sure a realistic speed). Her biggest time was possibly around Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda or Heroine ni narou ka. IN GENERAL: What I want to say about Berryz is: GUYS, you CAN'T and SHOULDN'T compare them EVER, none of them xD! Miya and Risako have a similar height which gives people often something like "the" reason why you should or could complare them, which is not true (read above why if you didn't yet). It's like saying Momochi looks fat next to Saki or Miya looks fat next to China... It's just SO WRONG! xD Chi is definitely an Ekomorph and has rather trouble to gain weight and muscles no matter what she eats (according to her blog she eats a lot of unhealthy meals and I really believe her unlke many other people, because I know some people with the same trouble). Saki is possibly an Ekomorph too, but rather tends to work out a lot. Being naturally not-so-big-boned (something you couldn't tell about Miyabi, Momoko, Risako, Yurina & Maasa, because they simlpy aren't). Deal with it ! Written by somebody who has enough love for all of them rather than bashing and hating or being biased 2 someone!